Kingdom Hearts: Dreamer
by Exer09
Summary: What happens when a 16 year old boy can see the future through Dreams? Sora is a 16 year old brunette, with a girlfriend named Kairi...Sora finds out about his ability, due to someone coming into his life. What happens when Sora gets a nightmare? YAOI
1. A Walk in the Park

**Kingdom Hearts: False Hatred**

**((DISCLAIMER))**

I Do NOT own any Kingdom Hearts, characters from Kingdom Hearts and so on. Sadly…

**((Warning))**

This may contain YAOI, so if you don't like Yaoi, and are fully against it, I suggest you stop reading...umm...now.

**((Pairings))**

Riku/Sora (dream)

**((Characters))**

Sora, Riku, Giro, Tidus, Wakka

**((Original Characters))**

Giro the dog!-Sora's Siberian Husky Puppy, he got Giro about a year ago.

**((Before the Story starts))**

Danny: Whoa Hello everyone, this is like, my second Kingdom Hearts Fic…so heh, the other one bore me, and no one even read it…so I just stopped…Though I'll probably update, if this one goes good…needs to update his 3 other fics

Giro: W00f!

Danny: Hehe…good boy…-pets Giro- Ok, well, onto the story!

**((Notes))**

Riku and Sora have never met. Sora and Kairi are going out. Giro is Sora's Siberian Husky Pup. Sora has odd dreams of things, which tend to have meanings behind them. Sora is about 16 years old, making Kairi 16, and Riku 17…Giro is 1 w00h00 lol…-pets Giro once more-

OoooooooooooooooooooO

**Chapter 1: A walk in the park**

"_Sora…"_

"_Sora…wake up…"_

_The young brunette opened his big blue eyes slightly, to see a silver haired teen lying above him. The silver haired teen had each arm on both sides of the brunette. He was on his knees, on the brunette's bed, his face only inches apart from the others._

_The brunette's eyes grew all the way, as he realized some random hot teen was lying above him._

_The Silver Haired teen then smirked and leaned in, pressing his lips against the brunettes. His soft warm lips then parted slightly, and the silver haired boy slid his tongue across the brunettes._

_The brunette slightly parted his lips, to only find an eager tongue enter his mouth with haste. He let out a soft groan, as he could taste the other in his mouth._

"_Ri…ku…" The young brunette groaned out softly._

_The silver haired teen smirked slightly in their kiss and pulled away…"I'll always be here for you Sora…"_

_The brunette then smiled, as he saw Riku leaning in again. Riku then started to lick Sora's cheek a bit playfully. Sora then blinked some and started to giggle. "Riku…Stop!'_

_The Silver haired teen wouldn't stop as he continued to lick, even faster now._

"Ri..ku…hahh…stop it!" The Brunette opened his eyes fully, to see his Siberian husky puppy, licking his cheek.

"Gi-ro?" Sora had blinked some as he realized he was just dreaming. He then stuffed his face in his pillow sighing.

"_That was an odd dream…but…why did I dream about some hot kid?" "Who…is this kid anyways…and…Ahh…I don't know…"_

He sighed lightly as the Husky Pup then barked, and lightly nipped at the other's shirt. He then tugged on the brunette's shirt, as if the dog wanted him out of bed. Sora sighed lightly as he didn't move an inch. "Not right now Giro…go to sleep…"

The Husky then barked again, as Sora then heard chains rattling. The brunette then faced the black and white puppy, and blinked, as he saw the Pup sitting down with a leach in his mouth. Sora sighed as he saw the pup's tail was wagging like crazy. The dog's blue eyes captured him the most, into one of those sad puppy gazes.

Sora sighed once again and got out of bed. "Fine…I'll take you for a walk…just hold on…" He had on his blue boxers, and nothing else.

He walked over to his closet and opened it, to only be pummeled with sports gear, shoes, board games, and clothing. He sighed again, not really in the mood to clean it. He then found a pair of clothing to wear, which were short baggy jeans, a black tight sleeveless shirt. He then put on white socks, and his regular yellow shoes.

He got up, off the floor, and stood up straight, and walked in front of the mirror. He then looked at himself for a couple seconds, until his pup barked again. "Alright...alright…gees…I'm coming!"

He walked over to his dog and put the leach on him. He opened his bedroom door, and then walked down the staircase, holding the leach. He reached the end of the staircase and yelled out loud. "Mom, I'm taking Giro for a walk, I'll be back soon!"

His Mom replied with an "Okay, don't get into trouble Sora!"

Sora then opened his front door, and watched as his puppy tried to run out of the door. He held onto the leach tightly, and started to walk out of the door casually, acting if the dog wasn't even making Sora use his strength to pull him back.

Sora started to walk down a sidewalk, seeing a few of his friends, and waving to them.

"Hey Tidus, Wakka!" Sora exclaimed as he waved. He saw Tidus and Wakka playing together a lot, in the past few weeks. He wondered if they were really good friends, or more. He sighed and didn't care that much.

Tidus and Wakka didn't seem to see him, so he started to open his mouth again, as he was right about to speak, he saw Wakka wrap his right arm around Tidus's waist. Wakka's hand was placed on Tidus's ass, and someone gripped onto it. Tidus blushed as he was pulled into Wakka. Wakka leaned in and pressed his lips against Tidus's, but stopped, as something in the corner of his eyes moved.

Wakka then turned and saw Sora, jaw dropped slightly, and confused. Tidus then turned his head and gasped slightly, his eyes widened greatly, and a deep blush across his face.

Sure, this didn't really mind to Sora, but no one really knew that Sora was a Bisexual 16 year old. He always thought that Wakka and Tidus were a bit touchy, touchy with each other, but he never knew it went to that extent.

Sora had to think quickly. If he wanted everyone to believe he was straight, even his best friends, that were apparently Gay, he would have to say something he would regret later on.

"F-Fa…Fags! You're all a bunch of good for nothin' fags!" Sora had screamed out, tears somewhat in his eyes, as he then dropped his dogs leach and ran off. The dog just ran over to Tidus and Wakka, and sat down. Tidus knelt down to pet the dog, and watched Sora run off.

"Wakkie…you think we should let him run off…I mean…He's our best friend, and he just saw us… ya know…in public to…"

Wakka then grunted lightly and then sighed. "I know…think we should've told him earlier 'ya?"

"Well…he was going to find out sooner or later…but…don't you think that was a bit too harsh…I mean…what he called us?" Tidus said, petting Giro.

Wakka sighed lightly once again. "Well we are one of his only friends…and I think he was just a bit surprised…plus, I think that boy isn't so straight as he might let other people think."

Tidus blinked some. "What do you mean Wakkie?"

Wakka then smirked lightly and faced Tidus. "In time…you'll see what I mean…he'll eventually crack up, and tell everyone…he might fool everyone…but he doesn't fool me…" Wakka then smirked more to himself. _"Now I know for sure, that Sora, likes boys as well as I do…"_

Sora darted across a couple paths. He himself couldn't believe what he had called 2 of the most people in the world that he cared for. Tears started to form in his eyes. He couldn't believe this. He now thought that he had ruined their friendship. He thought they wouldn't speak to him again. He thought that since Tidus and Wakka were a "Thing," that they also wouldn't be close friends anymore. He thought that, eventually, in time, Wakka and Tidus would leave Sora, just to be together, and leave him with Kairi, and that annoying girl Selphie.

Sora ran behind a tree and sat down. He pulled his legs closer, as his knees stook up. He then wrapped his arms around his knees, and dug his head into his arms. He started to rock back and forth, crying. To other people, this wouldn't have been a big deal, but to him it was.

He felt a light tap against his shoulder, and knew on instant it had to be Tidus or Wakka. "Leave me alone!" He cried out as he dug his head into his arms a bit more.

He felt another light tap against his shoulder. This time he lifted an arm and tried to smack the hand away. "Go Away!" His hand drew nearer to the other, but he felt his hand stop.

His hand was grabbed lightly, and gripped onto. The other person spoke softly. "Now…what is a boy like you…being such a girl and crying behind a tree…now…what's your name…"

The voice sounded a bit familiar, but were has he heard this voice before.

"S-Sora…"

"Good…now was that so hard?"

"…No…" Sora had sighed lightly.

"Look at me…" The other person had spoken a bit demanding.

Sora slowly turned his head, and faced the other person slightly. His eyes widened as the other smiled softly. "I'm…"

OoooooooooooooooooooO

W00 Sorry all, I had to cut this one's first chapter a bit short…((Plus, it's like 5:08 AM –sigh-)) But later chapters will be longer I guess…PLEASE REVIEW! ((Plus, reviewing is like, the main motivation all authors need…-nods- because if people don't review, then the Author will think that no one's even reading this, so why bother writing more…ya know?))

Well Anyways… I hoped you liked it…I had to stop my other Kingdom Hearts one, cause like…I didn't like were that story was going…and like, Sora and Riku had already met…((They were kissing in the first chapter! NOT A DREAM!)) Lol…well, I hope I actually get readers for this one! REVIEW! –uses his mind powers to force you all to review- mwahahaha…


	2. Get Together

**Kingdom Hearts: Dreamer**

**((DISCLAIMER))** If I really owned it, would I be doing this?

**((Warning)) **This DOES! contain YAOI, so if you don't like Yaoi, and are fully against it, I suggest you stop reading...umm...now.

**((Pairings)) **None

**((Characters)) **Sora, Riku, Giro, Sora's Mother

**((Original Characters))**

**((Before the Story starts))**

**Danny:** Okay, Sorry all, this took, soooo long to update...I have an explanation for that!

**Sora:** -.- Do we really have to hear it again?

**Riku**: -gives Sora a cookie-

**Sora:** -grins and munches-

**Danny:** O.o;; Anyways...my computer crashed a bit, I lost everything, I had this chapter like, in it's 4th page, and it got deleted, so now i'm pissed, this chapter might not be so long, cause i'm evil that way...and, now I have a spyware program (already) that is Messing up my computer, oh, and i'm doing this on Notepad/Wordpad! -sigh- Plus, I wanted to get this chapter in, and hopefully Ch. 3, before I go on Vacation lol.

**Random Muse:** ON WITH THE STORY!

**((Notes))**

**Ch. 1- **Sora had a dream about a boy named Riku. Sora took his dog out for a walk, saw his 2 best friends doing something, got "pissed." He called them names, ran off, and cried in the Park.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Get together**

His hand was grabbed lightly, and gripped onto. The other person spoke softly. "Now…what is a boy like you…being such a girl and crying behind a tree…now…what's your name…"

The voice sounded a bit familiar, but were has he heard this voice before.

"S-Sora…"

"Good…now was that so hard?"

"…No…" Sora had sighed lightly.

"Look at me…" The other person had spoken a bit demanding.

Sora slowly turned his head, and faced the other person slightly. His eyes widened as the other smiled softly. "I'm Riku..."

Sora blinked some, as he felt a couple hundred thoughts rushing through his head. _"Where have I seen this boy from?" _Sora thought a bit more, _"He looks...so familiar..."_

Riku blinked some and spoke up, "Sora...?"

Sora's eyes had widened, as he remembered his dream...

"_Sora…"_

"_Sora…wake up…"_

_The young brunette opened his big blue eyes slightly, to see a silver haired teen lying above him. The silver haired teen had each arm on both sides of the brunette. He was on his knees, on the brunette's bed, his face only inches apart from the others._

_The Silver Haired teen then smirked and leaned in, pressing his lips against the brunettes. _

_The silver haired teen smirked slightly in their kiss and pulled away…"I'll always be here for you Sora…"_

"Sora..." The Silver haired teen, had waved his hand back and forth, wondering if the brunette was even listening.

Sora's eyes widened a bit, as he snapped back into reality, he shook his head, and then nodded a yes. "Yeah, sorry, I kinda, dozed off, what was it that you were saying Riku?"

Riku had shrugged slightly, and started to speak again, but Sora dazed off in his thoughts again.

_"This is Riku...the kid from my dream...but how-"_

"SORA!" Riku exclaimed, "Are you even listening to me?" Sora had snapped back into reality as he scratched this side of his head. "I'm Sorry Riku...I have a lot of thoughts on my mind..."

Riku nodded. "I understand, what I was trying to say, is that, I have to go now, my mom and dad, are waiting for me. "Sephiroth would be pissed if I came home late...and well, Paine wouldn't really care if I was gone for a bit."

Sora blinked some. "Why do you call your parents by their names?"

Riku coughed lightly, "Cause, Sephiroth is my real dad, but he got married to Paine, and well, I don't really like my parents...My real mom died a couple years ago.."

Sora had blinked some and nodded, feeling a bit bad for the other. "Do they treat you baddly?" Sora had said, wondering why Riku had hated his parents.

"Well, not really, they're overprotective, and care for me a lot...I just don't like them..." Riku had sighed. "Plus, they never leave me privacy..."

Sora had nodded, knowing that privacy was important to everyone. He wouldn't know what to do if his mother found out what he's been hiding under his bed.

Riku lifted up his arm, and looked at his watch. "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late...well, see ya Sora!" Riku had turned to run, but Sora just blinked some, not really knowing what to do. "Riku! Wait!"

Riku had turned around and blinked, Sora blushed and muttered out slightly "Erm...wanna come to my house, later on, for Dinner?" Riku nodded and smiled, "I'd love to, just have to ask my parents..." Sora smiled and pulled out a piece of paper, he wrote down his phone number, and address, handed it to Riku and smiled some more.

Riku had tooken the piece of paper, smirked a bit, then waved goodbye to his new friend. "Be there at 8!"

Sora smiled, turned around and walked away, going home. He was somewhat happy now, forgetting all about his earlier problem. He walked up to his gate, and opened it. He then walked inside his yard, closed the front gate, and walked up the path. He walked up to the porch, and went over to the front door. He opened the door and walked in, closing the door on his way in.

Sora started to dart up the stares, hoping his mother wouldn't see him.

Whenever Sora saw his mom, she always asked him to do a lot of stuff for her, and this time, he was in a hurry to change for dinner.

"Sora...I saw you, come here in the kitchen hun..." She giggled some, knowing that her son darted up the stairs for a reason, that she knew.

Sora had sighed, and mumbled a few words, as he walked back down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Sora blinked some, as his mother was smiling greatly.

"Mom...are you okay?"

Sora's Mom grinned and nodded. "Guess what honey?"

Sora blinked some and thought for a bit. "You got a new job?"

She blinked some and then nodded a no. "Your Aunt Yuna, with her daugher Yuffie, Kairi, your cousin Selphie and her brother Irvine, and your grandparents Cid and Belle are coming."

Sora blinked some. "What about Aunt Rikku?"

Sora's mom blinked some and nodded. "Her to but, I won't tell you who else is coming, it's like...a family Reunion..."

Sora shrugged some. "Oh yeah, I invited my new friend Riku, for dinner today, is that alright?"

She nodded some, knowing she would have to cook more, which she loved to do.

Sora started to turn around and walk away but stopped. "Hey Mom, what if I called you Aeris?"

Aeris smiled and sarcastically said "I would have to beat you over the head, and send you to your room."

Sora grinned lightly, "Okay...Aeris...See ya..." Sora had started to chuckle, as Aeris, threw down her apron, and charged after her son. Sora's eyes widened, as he started to run. He was laughing greatly, and started to run up the stairs. Eventually, Aeris, caught Sora, and tickled her son to death, for a couple minutes.

"Haha! Mom! Stop it!" Sora had exclaimed.

Aeris grinned and nodded. "Go shower and get changed Sora, and come back down in an hour, to help me set the dinner table and prepare the food."

Sora nodded, and ran up the rest of the stairs. He ran into the room, slammed the door shut, undressed, and hopped into the shower.

After showering, he walked back into his room, and put on baggy jean shorts, a red t-shirt, and his normal yellow shoes. He then spiked his hair a bit, and started to look for his chain.

He looked at the spot, were he had put his chain, but realized it was replaced, with drool.

Sora frowned and yelled out.."GIRO!"

Giro was in the kitchen, and quickly ran out of the doggy door, and across the lawn, as fast as he could.

An hour later, Sora and Aeris, had everything set, and just sat down, waiting for the guests to arrive.

Sora sighed, as there was a long silence in the house, which was quickly broken, due to a single door bell ring.

"They're here!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ehh...sorry if you didn't like this chapter, it's not really what I planned for, but hey, family get togethers are fun! Especially when you have a family like Sora's.

**Sora's family Tree:**

Cid X Quistist Rikku. (Daughter of)  
Cid X Belle Aeris(Aerith) (Daughter of)  
Yuna X Vincent Yuffie (Daughter of)  
Rikku & Aeris X Yuna (Cousins)  
Aeris X Rikku (Half Sisters)  
Rikku X Gippal Irvine and Selphie (Daugher and Son of)(Don't ask about the hair colors either)  
Aeris X Unknown Sora and Uknown (Son X ? of)

Sora has to many relatives, I should just stop here...lol

**Review Responses:** ((Cause i'm cool like that, lol jk))

**Jake: **Lol, thanks, I might love Yaoi, and I might love to have the characters in my control do as I please, but I never forget the story.

**SuperSaraMoon: **Riku-Poo? LOL, that's a first

**Jenni Kunoichi: **Don't worry, they might, I myelf, don't like to torture my characters, but this story, might have some angst in it...

**WeIrDlOvEr1: **Yay! Cookies and presents! -opens presents, and munches on cookies, while writing the next chapter- Thankyuu!

**DaniKnite: **Lol, who knows, Ideas come from other Ideas...-nods- Just means, that the other ideas, are good ones...Lol

_**And to all my reviewers...**-Gives them each a cookie-_

**_And, to all my readers/reviewers...Please Review!_**


	3. Turkey Sandwhiches!

**Kingdom Hearts: Dreamer**

**((DISCLAIMER))** I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! MWHAHAHA, just kidding, I wish though...-sigh- I do not...own, Kingdom Hearts...

**((Warning)) **It seems that you've gone this far, do I even need to warn you that it's YAOI! YOU KNOW, M/M LUVIN! lol...

**((Pairings)) **None

**((Characters)) **Sora, Riku, Aeris, Yuna, Rikku, Selphie, Irvine, Yuffie, Vincent,

**((Original Characters))**

**((Before the Story starts))**

**Danny:** w00 2 updates in 2 days, i'm on a role, saddly, I started writing this in the morning, and it ended up, going til the day before I go on vacation...-sigh- When I come back from vacation, i'll write chapter 4...

**Sora:** Really? Wait, then that'd be your longest story!

**Riku**: Haha! That's true, none of your story's passed chapter 3...-snickers-

**Sora:** -chuckles loudly-

**Danny:** -glares at Sora and Riku- I've got the power...-Forces Sora to punch Riku in the nuts. Then forces Riku to backslap Sora in the nuts. Snickers some.- Don't mess with meh...mwahahah lol jk

**Random Muse:** ON WITH THE STORY!

**Danny: **Ya know? I should name that random muse...-thinks-

**Random Muse: **-blink, blink- heh...

**Danny: **Should I add angst to this story? Maybe I should torture Sora's life...or maybe Riku's. Well, I wanna know what the readers want, so? lol

**((Notes))**

**Ch. 1- **Sora had a dream about a boy named Riku. Sora took his dog out for a walk, saw his 2 best friends doing something, got "pissed." He called them names, ran off, and cried in the Park.

**Ch. 2- **Sora became friends with Riku. Sora has a dinner party coming up. Aeris cares for her son? lol...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Turkey Sandwhiches!**

Sora and Aeris, had everything set, and just sat down, waiting for the guests to arrive.

Sora sighed, as there was a long silence in the house, which was quickly broken, due to a single door bell ring.

"They're here!" Aeris had exclaimed.

Sora had quickly got up and ran over to the door. He swung it open, and screamed out. "Yuffie! Aunt Yuna! Uncle Vincent!"

Yuffie squealed and somewhat glomped her younger cousin, giggling slightly.

"Yuffie, calm down..." Yuna had exclaimed.

"Sorry mom!" Yuffie quickly said.

Sora then shrugged some, pushing his cousin off of him. He then stood up, and felt his Aunt Yuna, wrap her arms around him. He smiled at first, but as the minutes passed he started to blink some. "Ermm...Aunt Yuna..."

Yuna had her head ontop of Sora's, relaxing a bit. "Yes Sora?" She said a bit softly.

"Ehh...Can you please let go of me?" Sora said, chuckling slightly, a bit nervously aswell.

"Oh! Sorry about that, you're just sooo cute" Yuna had exclaimed, making Vincent Valentine a bit jealous.

"Hey Kid..." Vincent had said, looking to the side, as he leaned back against the wall.

"Hey Vin..." Sora said, losing his enthusiasm.

There was an akward silence between them all, but it was quickly shattered, due to a squealing sound.

"Oh my god! Yuna! you're finally here!" Aeris ran up to Yuna and hugged her tightly.

"Aeris, god I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you in ages!" Yuna had said, wrapping her arms around Aeris, and squeezing tightly.

Sora and Vincent just shrugged, as Yuffie ran around the house, looking at the random stuff that Sora and Aeris had.

A couple of seconds, soon turned into a couple of minutes. Those minutes then turned into a couple hours.

It was now 8:21 Pm, everyone was already there, except for Riku.

They were all sitting at the dinner table, to many people to even name. The whole family was practically there.

They all started to dig in. Rikku looking at some of the food, as if it had poison in it. Selphie throwing corn at her brother Irvine. Yuffie speaking to Kairi, who had just arrived to Sora's house. Everyone else, were eatting, talking, and being annoyed by the kids.

Sora had gotten tired, it was 9:04 Pm and still no Riku. He walked up to his room, and went inside, shutting his door as he walked in. He didn't tell anyone he left, cause that would give him a headache, from all of them trying to get him to stay. He didn't even think they'd realize he was gone. Sora walked over to his bed and flopped onto it. He stared out of his window, his lights off.

_"SORA!" Ding...Ding...Ding..._

_"SORA OPEN UP THE DOOR! HURRY!" Knock...knock..knock..._

_"SORA, PLEASE OPEN THIS DOOR! SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED!" Slam...Slam...Slam..._

_"She's dead Sora...and I couldn't save her..."_

_...silence..._

_"SORA!"_

Sora's eyes widened, panting lightly. He quickly sat up, and looked over to his clock. He hadn't noticed he dozed off. It was already 11:54 Pm. He rubbed his eyes slightly, wondering what kind of dream was that, and who, was saying all of that.

He then slowly slid out of bed, and walked out of his room, leaving his bedroom door open. Sora then walked down the hall, then down the stairs, into the living room, then into the kitchen. He saw everyone gone, and knew that his mother was probably in bed sleeping.

He sighed and looked to see what was left. He saw a little plate, that contained a Turky Sandwhich, split into 2. He sighed and wondered if that's all that was left from the big dinner.

He then slowly picked up one of the turky sandwhiches, getting hungry by just looking at it. As he lifted it to his mouth, he parted his lips, he was right about to take a bite out of his sandwhich when, he heard the doorbell ring, were he then automatically dropped the sandwhich.

"SORA!" Ding...Ding...Ding...

"SORA OPEN UP THE DOOR! HURRY!" Knock...knock..knock...

Sora had blinked some, for some odd reason, he felt like he was having deja vu.

"SORA, PLEASE OPEN THIS DOOR! SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED!" Slam...Slam...Slam...

"She's dead Sora...and I couldn't save her..."

Sora gasped some, perfectly silent.

"SORA!"

Sora's eyes widened, as he ran over to the door, Aeris running down the stairs with a robe on. Sora unlocked the door and opened it. He saw Riku standing there, drentched in blood and crying. "She's dead Sora...Paine...is dead..."

He said as he fell to his knees, looking down. It had seemed to be raining, so they tried to get Riku to come inside, but he wouldn't move. He looked up at Sora. "Sora...I tried to save her...I'm sorry I lied about not loving my parents, I really do...I just...try not to make people think i'm weak and have a weakness." Riku had said, and then sniffed lightly.

"Paine...was murdered..."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review Responses:**

**Jenni Kunoichi: **Thank you so much! -hands another cookie- !

**WeIrDlOvEr1: **Yay! Cake! -munches, feeds some to Sora and Riku.- ((Random Muse: Hey! what about me?)) -gives some to the random muse aswell. THANKS!

**notgoingtotellyou: **Lol, Don't worry, I was practically having a seizure, trying to type it...lol. Plus, For some reason, I only like Wakka, due to other peoples fics, even though I have some weird hatred for him, he seems cool, ONLY in Kingdom Hearts, lol.

_**To all my reviewers...**-Gives them each a popsicle stick-_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Sorry this chapter was short, I just had to cut it there, and plus, it's 5:33 AM, I just finished eatting Ramen, and drinking Cherry Pepsi, also, i'm watching Re-Runs of Full House...how sad? lol. I hope this chapter wasn't so bad. I think i'm going to start making the chapters a bit longer. This chapter probably had to be short, just to get the story onto it's actual plot/storyline. -Danny**_


	4. Shower Time

**Kingdom Hearts: Dreamer**

**((DISCLAIMER))** Must I even need to say this anymore? I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

**((Warning)) **YAOI! YOU KNOW, M/M LUVIN! lol...SO IF YOU DUN LIKE! BACK AWAY! )

**((Pairings)) **None

**((Characters)) **Sora, Riku, Aeris

**((Original Characters))**

**((Before the Story starts))**

**Danny:** Let see, I started this fic, right before I was going on vacation...Oh, and i'm sorry if none of you liked Paine dying...it's just that, it was either her, or Sephiroth. I couldn't just have a random relative of his die, and Riku, come crying at his door at 12 AM in the morning. Oh well, I hope the last chapter, wasn't to short o.o...

**Sora:** Yay! This is gonna be his longest story!

**Riku**: Hah...

**Sora:** -giggles some-

**Danny:** -blinks and rolls eyes- yaya...whatever...

**Random Muse:** Do I have a name yet?

**Danny: **-thinks- How about, Tamahome? or Jim? or Bob?

**Random Muse: **-blink, blink- ...No thanks...

**Danny: **I guess...i'll just keep thinking of names...Fable, Chrys, wait are you a girl or boy?

**Random Muse: **I don't even know...-sweatdrop-

**((Notes))**

**Ch. 1- **Sora had a dream about a boy named Riku. Sora took his dog out for a walk, saw his 2 best friends doing something, got "pissed." He called them names, ran off, and cried in the Park.

**Ch. 2- **Sora became friends with Riku. Sora has a dinner party coming up. Aeris cares for her son? lol...

**Ch. 3-** The dinner party starts, and halfway through, Sora gets tired. He goes up to his room to take a nap and has a dream. He wakes up and finds himself hungry. All he sees left are a couple of turkey sandwhiches. Right when he's about to eat a sandwhich, the doorbell rang, giving him deja vu...or he thought...It turns out to be Riku at the door, telling them, that his Step Mother, Paine, was Murdered...-gasp!-

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Shower Time**

"Paine...was murdered..." The silver haired teen sniffed.

"Ri-kuu..." Sora had said a bit saddly. Aeris blankly staring at them. "Riku...do the police know about this?"

Riku looked up at them..."no...not yet..."

Aeris nodded, and then sighed. "Riku...please tell us what happened to Paine..." Aeris was concerned, because she knew Paine, she was just suprised that it was Riku's mother.

Riku gulped lightly and nodded. "I...I...was...I...was...w-walking...and...I...I...I Can't do this!" Riku had screamed out, and started to cry a bit more. Sora running up to Riku, and holding him against him, trying to comfort the other.

"Shhh...Riku...calm down...It'll be okay..." Sora had said in a calm tone, on his knees, holding Riku against him. Riku had his head on Sora's chest, and didn't realize he got Sora bloody, do to a random hug Riku had given Sora.

Aeris didn't want to ruin their..."moment" but she had to figure out what happened. "Riku...atleast...tell me were she is..."

Riku nodded and coughed. "Promise...not to go there?"

Aeris nodded and promised. Riku then tried to smile, but couldn't.

"She's in..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Water drops were pouring everywere, clear water running down a smooth surface. The clear water started to become a bit red. After awhile, most of the clear water, was mixed with blood. It was all running down a drain.

Riku was in the shower. His eyes closed, and his head leaning against the wall, as he thought.

_"I...can't believe I didn't get her in time...I could've saved her...and it's all my fault..."_ He sighed lightly.

There were a few slight knocks on the door. "Riku...I have some towels for you...can I come in?"

Riku then spoke up, breaking his train of thought. "Sure...the door's unlocked."

Sora slowly opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He then walked up to the counter, and started to place the towels on. In the mirror's reflection, he could see Riku, in the shower, but blurred out a bit, due to the shower door slider. Sora tried not to stare, but couldn't help it, so he walked over and sat on the toilet seat, that was already down. He looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry Riku..."

Riku slightly sighed and nodded. "It's okay Sora, it's not your fault...you weren't even invloved..."

Sora bit his bottom lip and sighed. "Riku...Can I tell you something?" Riku then nodded. Sora then spoke out again. "Promise not to get mad at me..."

Riku sighed, and nodded once again.

"Well..." Sora had started. "Right before...you know, you came over...I had this...dream...about a boy, screaming about some women dying. I'm not sure what it was about, but i'm positive, it was almost the exact words that you said, when you came to my house earlier on..."

Riku blinked, trying to understand what the other just said. "So wait...you had a dream...about a women dying, but you didn't know who it was...?"

Sora nodded a no..."I woke up before I could even ask..."

Riku sighed some. "Sora...I don't know if you're trying to be funny, but, please don't lie to me..."

Sora's eyes widened, as the other had accused him of lying. "Me? Lie!" His tone grew a bit. "Why would I lie to you!" Sora had gotten up, glaring at the other.

"I don't know...but I can't deal with your shity lies right now...okay?" Riku spat out at the other.

Sora gasped. "Riku! I am not fucking lying!" Sora then grabbed the shower's sliding door, and slid it open, completely ignoring the fact that the other was naked, hot, and wet.

Riku then gave his attention to Sora and glared at him. "I don't believe you Sora..." He said in a cold tone.

Sora then glared at the other, and his accusations. He then moved a bit closer, so he was somewhat near the other. "Riku..."

Riku then walked closer to Sora and glared some. He then out of the blue, leaned in and pressed his lips against Sora's. Sora's eyes widened as he quickly blushed. When he then realized he was kissing Riku, he quickly moved back, panting slightly. "What...the hell Riku?"

Riku grinned some, he already knew that Sora had a girlfriend, but didn't care. In time, Sora would be his...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was sleeping in his own bed, Riku in a sleeping bag on the floor. Sora was somewhat tossing and turning in bed as his eyes flickered a bit..."no...no...mm..no!"

_Sora was running down an alley way. A figure dressed in black clothing was chasing after him. "no...no!...get away from me!"_

_Sora had tripped onto the floor..."mh...no!" He quickly got up and ran some more, as he was nearing they alley ways exit, a black figure walked into the exit's way. _

_The figure, had a long sword, on it's back, and had spiked up hair, a tint of blue eyes could be seen._

_For a second...Sora thought he was looking at himself..._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review Responses:**

**Jenni Kunoichi: **I might update quickly, but all my chapters are short...-sigh- Oh well, as soon as I get back from vacation, then the chapters would be longer...

**WeIrDlOvEr1: **Aww, i'm sorry...it's just...it was either Sephiroth or Paine..and well, I needed Sephiroth alive, for Riku's own sake...

_**To my reviewers...**-Gives them each a Kingdom Hearts PS2 Game-_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Put it this way, I did this, RIGHT before I was about to leave...lol, well i'm going on vacation now...then i'll write the 5th chapter, when I get back!**_


	5. Kairi's Little Secret

**Kingdom Hearts: Dreamer**

**((DISCLAIMER))** I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! (

**((Warning)) **Umm...if you've read this far, do I even need to warn you? Oh, and this chapter includes a bit of...erm..Incest..)

**((Pairings)) **KairiXSabinXEdgar

**((Characters)) **Sora, Riku, Kairi, Sabin, Edgar

**((Original Characters)) **

**((Before the Story starts))**

**Danny:** wow, I can't believe this story actually got this far lol.

**Sora:** Durr, cause i'm the star...

**Riku**: Pssh, I'm the drama one...-sniffs at losing paine-

**Sora:** HEY! you didn't even like that bitch!

**Riku:** -death glare- WHAT!

**Danny:** -.- children...quiet down...-turns on the Coco Jambo song for Sora and Riku to shut up-

**Riku and Sora: **-listen contently-

**Danny: **Now...letsee, I'm sorry I couldn't update for awhile, I was tired since I got back from vacation, and I had a 4th of July party, but hey, i'm not tired anymore, so might aswell write this?

**Random Muse: **Okay...anyways, Can I name myself?

**Danny: **No!

**Random Muse: **aww...-tear, tear-

**((Notes))**

**Ch. 1- **Sora had a dream about a boy named Riku. Sora took his dog out for a walk, saw his 2 best friends doing something, got "pissed." He called them names, ran off, and cried in the Park.

**Ch. 2- **Sora became friends with Riku. Sora has a dinner party coming up. Aeris cares for her son? lol...

**Ch. 3-** The dinner party starts, and halfway through, Sora gets tired. He goes up to his room to take a nap and has a dream. He wakes up and finds himself hungry. All he sees left are a couple of turkey sandwhiches. Right when he's about to eat a sandwhich, the doorbell rang, giving him deja vu...or he thought...It turns out to be Riku at the door, telling them, that his Step Mother, Paine, was Murdered...-gasp!-

**Ch. 4-** Riku kisses Sora in the shower, Sora has a mysterious dream...

Oh, and if you're wondering, Edgar and Sabin are brothers, from an Old Final Fantasy Game, I had a bit of help from my best friend lol. ((I didn't know their names lol))

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Kairi's little Secret:**

Sora lie there, on his bed, the sun shining down on him. His brown locks of hair all over the place, which made him look extra cute. In the background, birds chirping could be heard, and little kids playing aswell. Sora's eyes slightly moved, as they then opened. Sora had awakened to a perfect morning. He wouldn't expect everything to feel good, the breeze, the noise, the smell, how he felt, and such.

Sora remembered what had happened the night before, and quickly sat up and looked at the floor. What he saw, made him blush.

A silver haired boy, was sleeping peacefully. Even though Sora had just met Riku, it felt like Sora had already known Riku, for a very long time.

Riku had the cutest face, and he just, plainly looked so cute in his sleep. Sora was amazed at how someone could sleep this peacefully, after having their "mother" get murdered the night before.

Sora had totally forgotten about what he and Kairi had planned a couple days before, but knew he should blow it off for staying with Riku for the day.

Kairi and Sora had made plans to go to Destiny Islands and spend the day at the beach. Sora wasn't much up for the idea now, since Riku was at his house, and he still didn't forget about what happened between Wakka and Tidus. It's only been a day, and yet, so many things have happened. ((Yeah, that's really sad to, This is the 5th chapter, and it's only been a day in the story, lol...))

Sora thought about Kairi for a bit, they've been going out for 2 years now. Although Kairi and Sora had this connection, Sora felt that there was a loose strand in their connection. He always felt that Kairi was hiding something from him, but he never asked.

Sora's thoughts then ended, due to the phone ringing. Sora quickly got out of bed, he was only wearing tight blue short boxers. He then walked over to his desk, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sora said.

"Sora!" Kairi had exclaimed.

"Oh..heh, Hi Kairi..." Sora said, not really pleased that she called.

"What happened to you last night, you just went off and fell asleep, your mom said to just leave you alone, so after awhile, we all left..."

"Well, uhm...I don't really know, I just got tired, and went off to bed...that's all."

"Oh..." Kairi said, not really sounding like she cared. "Anyways, i'm sorry, i'm gonna have to cancel today, my urm, friend, asked me to go shopping with her."

Sora felt a bit relieved. "Oh, okay, that's fine, i'm just gonna hang out with my new friend Riku, well, I guess, see ya?"

Kairi had a little smirk on her face, which Sora didn't know was on her face. "Okay Sora, talk to you later..."

Sora nodded and hung up the phone. He then put the phone down, and walked over to his bed. He then lay flat out on his back, and stretched a bit. All the muscles he had were showing, aswell as his figure.

Sora didn't realize this, but Riku's left eye was open, staring right at him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kairi had just hung up the phone and smirked. She looked over to Sabin and grinned. "Hey babe...just got off with Sora, he said it was alright...so why don't you and me..." She lifted her hand, and placed it on Sabin's stomach, slightly rubbing, going down a bit.

Sabin smirked some and nodded.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Riku slowly got up and looked at Sora. Sora just blinked as Riku had a little plan of his. Even though he didn't know Kairi, he knew she was lying. He heard her voice on the other line, and could tell something was up.

"I'm gonna go home and check up on my dad, i'll be back, okay?"

Sora blinked some. "Want me to come with you?"

Riku nodded a no. "I have to do this alone...okay Sora?"

Sora smiled lightly and nodded. Riku smiled, as he looked to his new friend, which he liked a lot, but wouldn't tell him yet.

Riku then got dressed and left Sora's room, down the stairs, and out the door, thanking Aeris for letting him stay for the night.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Riku ran up to his house and opened the door. He walked in and saw his dad in silence, his hand on his face, and his elbow on his knee. He didn't want to disturb his dad, so he ran all the way to his room, got a cam corder and ran back out of his room, down the stairs and out the door.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"S-Sabin!"...Kairi screamed out in pleasure.

"Mm...ngh...Kairi..." Sabin was sitting on a couch, with Kairi ontop of him.

Edgar walked into the room and eyes widened as he saw his brother having sex with a young red head.

Sabin and Kairi looked over to them, a bit shocked, and just sat there, watching him.

Edgar's lips turned into a grin as he then spoke up. "Can I join you two?"

Sabin and Kairi looked to each other and nodded. They both got off the couch, and onto the floor, Kairi on her knees, and Sabin behind her. Edgar started to undress, until he was fully nude, aswell as the others were.

"Here Edgar, you take her front, and i'll take her back." Sabin had said.

Edgar walked over to them, but smirked. "Oh, but I don't want her...I want you brother..."

Sabin's eyes widened.."E-Edgar...What!"

Edgar's smirk turned into a grin as he walked behind his brother, went onto his knees, and pushed his brother a bit, so he was bending down. He then grabbed his shaft and positioned it at his brother's entrance. "You heard me brother...now get ready, because this will...hurt..."

Sabin's eyes widened, as Kairi was to lost in pleasure to figure out what was going on.

Edgar then slipped his member inside of the other with haste. He then slammed into Sabin, letting out a soft grunt.

Sabin's eyes clentched tightly as he let out a loud painful scream. "What the fuck Edgar, take it out, it fucking hurts!"

Edgar just smirked, and started to thrust in and out of Sabin, letting out grunts and soft moans.

Riku smirked and pressed the stop button on the cam corder. He lifted up the cam corder, and pressed rewind, then play. The smirk on his face turned into a grin, as he then closed the cam corder and looked out of the window, and ran away.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sora had on the same boxers he had on earlier, as he was laying ontop of his bed sleeping. Riku entered the room, as the light was shining on the brunette. Sora's soft skin was shining, as he had a nice tan. His covers up to his bum. Sora's boxers were a bit down, so his butt was a bit showing. He looked so cute sleeping.

Riku then entered the room and just stared at the brunette. He literally had to smack himself to stop staring at the brunette. He then ran up to the bed, and tapped Sora lightly.

Sora's azure eyes slowly opened, as he then looked over to see a silver haired teen smiling at him. "R-iku?" Sora had questioned.

Riku smiled. "Sora...I have something to show you...here look.."

Riku then pulled up the cam corder, and pressed play. Sora looked at the little preview that showed the video.

Sora's eyes widened as Riku nodded. "It's true...she's been cheating on you Sora..."

Sora was a bit confused, and didn't know what to say or do. He then knew exactly what to do. He slowly got out of bed, and picked up his phone. He called Kairi's cell phone.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ehh...Sabin..." Kairi had moaned out.

"Edgar!" Sabin screamed out in pleasure.

Edgar then climaxed into Sabin, having Sabin then climax into Kairi.

Kairi's phone then rang, as she was panting.

She grabbed her phone, and didn't even bother to look at who called. "Hello?"

"Kairi?"

Kairi's eyes widened. "S-Sora?"

"We're..finished..."

Kairi was confused. "W-What are you talking about Sora..."

"Why don't you ask the guy who's fucking you...We're done Kairi, goodbye you slut..."

With that said and done, Sora hung up the phone.

Riku had a little smirk on his face, and Sora just looked at him. "Sora...it's alright...i'm here for you..."

Sora then smiled lightly and started to blush. "Thanks...Riku..."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review Responses:**

**WeIrDlOvEr1: **Lol, don't worry, I guess this chapter might've made you a bit happy Lol...oh, and btw, thanks for reviewing for everysingle chapter, Lol, you're like, my numero uno reviewer! (number 1 reviewer) lol

**Riko-Chan: **I'm back, yay? lol, thanks for the review

**The Prideful Archer: **lol, don't worry, I was confused to, isn't that sad? I was like, thinking so hard, on how everyone could be related, until I just gave up and went to bed lol.

_**To my reviewers...**-Gives them each a KH2 PS2 Game (somehow)-_

_**Please Review!**_


	6. A Nightmare on Jr Elm Street

**Kingdom Hearts: Dreamer**

**((DISCLAIMER))** I OWN KH! I SHALL RULE YOU ALL! -gets sued- nuu! I really don't own it, but I wish I did, I mean, who doesn't?

**((Warning)) **Lets see...WARNING! MANO O MANO

**((Pairings)) **None

**((Characters)) **Sora, Riku

**((Original Characters)) **

**((Before the Story starts))**

**Danny:** OMG! Ch. 6! I'm gonna go crazy! lol not really...

**Sora:** -wishes he did-

**Riku**: -also wishes he did-

**Danny:** -.-...anyways, you see, I won a bet, between me and my one friend **Riko-Chan** (Her stories are great, so you better read them! lol jk, but read them!) and, the person who lost, had to do a double update. As you can see, I won! It turns out, she finally just updated (lol), so now i'm gonna update!

**Riku and Sora: **-nods- he's crazy...

**Danny: **Hmm...whatever, oh, and sorry if I don't update for a bit, Work is tiring, I have it like almost everyday -sigh-

**Random Muse: **I GOT IT!

**Danny: **Got what?

**Random Muse: **MY NAME!

**Danny: **You finally figured out your name!

**Random Muse:** Yeah! It's...(to be continued)

**((Notes))**

**Ch. 1- **Sora had a dream about a boy named Riku. Sora took his dog out for a walk, saw his 2 best friends doing something, got "pissed." He called them names, ran off, and cried in the Park.

**Ch. 2- **Sora became friends with Riku. Sora has a dinner party coming up. Aeris cares for her son? lol...

**Ch. 3-** The dinner party starts, and halfway through, Sora gets tired. He goes up to his room to take a nap and has a dream. He wakes up and finds himself hungry. All he sees left are a couple of turkey sandwhiches. Right when he's about to eat a sandwhich, the doorbell rang, giving him deja vu...or he thought...It turns out to be Riku at the door, telling them, that his Step Mother, Paine, was Murdered...-gasp!-

**Ch. 4-** Riku kisses Sora in the shower, Sora has a mysterious dream...

**Ch. 5-** Riku video tapes Kairi cheating on Sora, with Edgar and Sabin. Sora sees the tape, and breaks up with Kairi, after finding out, Kairi's little Secret.

Now that Sora is up for grabs, and who else, other then Riku, is calling the dibs on Sora?

This chapter might be confusing...just erm...deal with it? lol sorry?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: A Nightmare on Jr. Elm Street:**

_The clocktower stroke 12..._

_Rain hitting the ground at fast speeds..._

_Thunder in the distance..._

_A young brunette boy was running down a darkened street._

_He stopped running, to see what street he was on. The street sign had the words **Jr. Elm St. **and **Fourth St.**_

_The young brunette knew that if he made it to 6th street, he would be perfectly safe. He then started to sprint down the now pitch black street._

_The brunette could barely see anything, he had no flash lights, and no lighters. Even if he did have a match or lighter, the rain would just put it out. At that moment he reached a pole and lightning stroke near. Illuminating the sky, the sign said **Jr. Elm St. **and **Fifth St. **_

_The brunette started to walk slowly. He knew he was nearing the silver haired teen's house._

_The brunette reached another street post, he tried to read it, but it was to dark. At that second, lightning stroke near once again. The sign was illuminated, and read **Jr. Elm St. **and **Si...**_

_At that moment, the lightning's illumination went out._

_Sora just stood there, still trying to read the sign. He heard a few footsteps, but didn't know where it was coming from. Mostly all he could hear, was the sound of hard rain hitting the ground at rapid speeds. Lightning then stroke once again. Sora quickly jumped and turned around, looking around. His eyes widened in fear, as he saw..._

Sora's eyes slowly started to open. He heard a little bell ringing. He slowly started to get up, he then realized he was on his bed, and accidently fell asleep. He cursed lightly, not even checking the time, since he already knew, that the clock tower didn't ring it's bell, until 12 AM.

Sora quickly got off the bed, ran out of his room, down the stairs and out the door.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Sora, i'm gonna go home..." Riku stated, as he just layed there on Sora's room floor._

_"Oh...okay..." Sora sounded a bit sad, not wanting the silver haired teen to leave him._

_Riku shrugged..."I'd like it if you came over by my house around 9 or 10 pm..."_

_Sora smiled lightly and nodded. "Sure...i'd love to come...i'll leave right when my mom falls asleep, kay?"_

_"Kay.." Riku nodded and got up, he grabbed a piece of paper, wrote on it, and then handed it to Sora. "Here, this is my address..."_

_Riku then waved goodbye and walked out of Sora's room, down the stairs, and out the door._

_Sora just smiled, and looked over at the time: **7:23 PM **he sighed._

_Sora then just layed back onto his bed, picked up the piece of paper. "Hmm...Jr. Elm and Sixth...that's not to far from here...but, I never knew that Riku lived there...oh yeah I forgot that he just moved here..." He sighed lightly. "I feel like i've known him for a long time, and yet, it's only been 2 days..." Sora started to chuckle and without realizing it, fell asleep._

_**End Flashback**_

It was raining very hard, as Sora was running down the pitch black street.

The only way Sora could see anything, is if lightning stroke, and illuminated the sky.

For a second he saw a big thin like figure standing straight up, until he realized it was the sign pole.

He stopped running, to see what street he was on. The street sign had the words **Jr. Elm St. **and **Fourth St.**

The young brunette knew that if he made it to 6th street, he would be perfectly safe from the thunderstorm.

He then started to run again, though at a somewhat faster speed, eager to get to Riku's house.

The brunette could barely see anything, he had no flash lights, and no lighters. Even if he did have a match or lighter, the rain would just put it out. At that moment he reached a pole and lightning stroke near. Illuminating the sky, the sign said **Jr. Elm St. **and **Fifth St. **

At that moment the brunette started to walk slowly. He knew he was nearing the silver haired teen's house.

The brunette reached another street post, he tried to read it, but it was to dark. At that second, lightning stroke near once again. The sign was illuminated, and read **Jr. Elm St. **and **Si...**

The lightning's illumination then went out.

Sora just stood there, still trying to read the sign. He was now soaking wet. He then heard a few footsteps, but didn't know where it was coming from. Most of what he could hear, was the sound of hard rain hitting the ground at rapid speeds. Lightning then stroke once again. Sora quickly jumped and turned around, looking around. His eyes widened in fear, as he saw a black figure, a couple feet away from him.

Without hesitating, Sora started to run, away from Riku's house, and in a total different direction.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Riku was sitting on his window sill, watching the rain.

His attention then neared a black figure running down the street. The figure was about a street down, but he couldn't see who or what it was.

When lightning stroke, he could only get a slight glimpse of the person. _"Who the hell would be running outside in the rain at this time of night?"_

The figure then reached his street. He tried to peer a bit closer, when lightning stroke again. He pulled back lightly, since it somewhat startled him. He pulled back in and looked out the window. It was Sora.

Riku had thought Sora wouldn't come, and that Sora was going to stand him up, and never show up.

Riku watched the other, not looking anywere else, until the brunette turned around in fear.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" Riku accidently screamed out, as he then started to run down his stairs. _"If anyone touches Sora, they'll pay!"_

As he got to the first floor, he ran over to the front door and opened it.

The rain looked worse now, then it did before. Riku was in baggy jean shorts, a yellow sleeveless shirt, and black sandals.

He ran out of the door, slamming it on his way out. He looked out to see Sora, but didn't see anyone. He saw a few shadows, and knew it had to be Sora. He then dashed in the direction the shadow was running.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Sora was running he saw an alley way, and ran down it. He didn't know if the black figure was after him or not, he didn't even bother to check.

Then, out of the blue, Sora had tripped over a few cardboard boxes and fell onto the hard alley way floor..."mh...no!" He quickly got up and started to sprint. As he was nearing they alley way's exit, a black figure walked into the exit's way.

The figure, had a long sword, on it's back, and had spiked up hair, a tint of blue eyes could be seen.

For a second...Sora thought he was looking at himself...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review Responses:**

**WeIrDlOvEr1: **OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG A RIKU AND SORA DOLL! -pounces you and chuckles- Thankyuuu! -prounces around with Riku and Sora doll, eatting the cookies, and using inspiration to write another chapter!- yeey!

**Riko-Chan: **MWAHAHAHAHA I WON, YOU LOST! besides, you took FOREVER to update! -sigh- The bet was over 2 weeks ago lol

**Ellenh92: **lol, the whole KairiXEdgarXSabin thing, is quite disturbing...but hey, How can this be a Yaoi story, with no bit of Yaoi in it? thinks some

**notgoingtotellyou: **Hehe...yeah, incest is a bit weird, but hey, both brothers are hot lol...thanks

-thinks some- I should make Kairi become a pregnant lazy biotch, that gets no were in life...nah, I can't be to mean to that bitch...-snickers-

_**To my reviewers...**-Gives them each 5 Manga Books of their Choice-_

_OMG! DID ANY OF YOU GET THE LAST BOOK OF GRAVITATION! squeels and goes into withdrawals I can't believe it's over! nuu!_

_**((Stuff?))**_

_**Oh, if you didn't realize it, at the end of chapter 4, Sora's dream, came true in this chapter.**_

_**((Oh by the way, this story actually started off differently, if you want to know the difference. This chapter originally started off, with no rain or thunder. The way Sora could see stuff, was because Riku let him borrow a lighter (don't ask) and Sora used it. The chapter was a lot more different without the rain, and with the lighter, but I like the rain and thunder more.))**_

_**God, I think this chapter was the hardest to write, I didn't have much motivation, I kept changing the story, and...I didn't really know were I was going with this chapter...The plot of the story will soon come out, which means, The Story hasn't even started yet...**_

_**Please Review! **_


	7. Dear Diary, Today, I Died

**Kingdom Hearts: Dreamer**

**((DISCLAIMER))** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Nightmare on Elm Street, or Chubaka...lol

**((Warning)) **OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG YAOI OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG YAOI!

**((Pairings)) **

**((Characters)) **Sora, Riku, Kairi, Vincent, Selphie, Aeris

**((Original Characters)) **

**((Before the Story starts))**

**Danny:** HELLO ALL!

**Riku**: -currently raping Sora-

**Danny:** O.o when I'm away to!

**Riku and Sora: **-moaning sounds-

**Danny: **-.-

**Random Muse: **Guess what!

**Danny: **What?

**Random Muse: **My name...is!

**Danny: **SNUGGLE PUFF! HUMPY KINS! CHUBAKA!

**Random Muse:** o.o R.M.

**Danny: **-.- I'll just call you Chuba-Kun -.-

**((Notes))**

**Ch. 1- **Sora had a dream about a boy named Riku. Sora took his dog out for a walk, saw his 2 best friends doing something, got "pissed." He called them names, ran off, and cried in the Park.

**Ch. 2- **Sora became friends with Riku. Sora has a dinner party coming up. Aeris cares for her son? lol...

**Ch. 3-** The dinner party starts, and halfway through, Sora gets tired. He goes up to his room to take a nap and has a dream. He wakes up and finds himself hungry. All he sees left are a couple of turkey sandwhiches. Right when he's about to eat a sandwhich, the doorbell rang, giving him deja vu...or he thought...It turns out to be Riku at the door, telling them, that his Step Mother, Paine, was Murdered...-gasp!-

**Ch. 4-** Riku kisses Sora in the shower, Sora has a mysterious dream...

**Ch. 5-** Riku video tapes Kairi cheating on Sora, with Edgar and Sabin. Sora sees the tape, and breaks up with Kairi, after finding out, Kairi's little Secret.

**Ch. 6-** Sora's dreams start coming true, aswell as Sora's little nightmares. As Sora is running, out of the dream, someone is following him, and it isn't Riku.

Oh, and hopefully you all are getting confused, and have no clue what the hell is going on, cause that's what i'm trying to do.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Dear Diary, Today, I Died...**

For a second...Sora thought he was looking at himself...

The figure started to walk a bit closer to Sora.

Sora's eyes were widened as his fear was showing greatly. He didn't know what to do.

The figure came up to Sora and placed it's hand on Sora's shoulder. The figure's blue eyes were staring into Sora's own blue eyes.

The figure lifted it's other hand and grabbed it's sword from it's back and then lifted it up to Sora's neck. Sora gulped lightly and closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen.

The figure pulled it's sword back, and then swong at Sora's neck with a fast speed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Riku was running down the street with all his might. He would kill whoever the hell that person was, if he or she touched Sora.

Riku found himself at a 4-way intersection, and couldn't see any shadow's, leading him to Sora.

"FUCK!" He looked left and right. "Sora!" He exclaimed, he ran to the middle of the intersection, and looked in the 3 possible streets Sora could be in.

He closed his eyes and concentrated a bit. His eyes widened, as he then ran to his right, with a very fast pace.

As he was running he passed an alley way, which he swore he saw 2 people in it. He backed up and screamed Sora, and ran towards them, as he then saw the black unknown figure swing it's sword. "Sooooooraaa..."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sora could hear his name being screamed out. He knew who it was, it was...Riku.

Sora was waiting for the black figure to just finish him off and kill him already. At that moment...

The sword sliced through his neck.

Riku fell to the floor, tears in his eyes as the black figure vanished into thin air, aslong as Sora's lifeless body and head.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_People say everything happens for a Reason..._

_Everyday...someone dies, but, a new life is born._

_In this case, Sora's life, isn't over...just yet..._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sora..." A person in what looked like a white gown nudged him lightly.

Sora's beautiful azure eyes slowly opened. His eyes were glittery and glossened a bit. His hair was ruffled up a bit, and light.

Sora's eyes hurt due to all the light around him. He didn't know what was going on. He thought he just died...but was he in heaven or something?

"Sora you're awake..." Said a familiar voice. Who else, but...Kairi. At that moment Riku ran up to Sora and looked down at him. "Sora..." He smiled lightly.

"Riku...Kairi...You guys died to?" Sora said believing they were all in heaven.

"Sora?" Kairi blinked, not really wondering what the other was talking about.

"Sora!" Aeris ran up to Sora and hugged him tightly. "Aunt Aeris, You're gonna kill Sora if you hug him that tightly!" Selphie called out, walking up to Sora's bed, joining the other 3 there.

Now Sora was extremely confused. "Where the hell am I?" Sora explained, slightly getting up.

"At the Hospital you retard..." Said a person with long black hair.

Sora slowly started to take more of his surroundedings in. He saw that he was in a hospital bed, with a few doctors with white coats, which somewhat looked like gowns on.

"Oh...heh...wait..what happened?" Sora blinked some.

"Well, when you were running to my house...you fell unconscious from the weather and everything." Riku had said before anyone else could.

Sora blinked some...and thought _"so...that dream...it wasn't real?...but...it felt...so real...and...geeze if I think this hard i'll get a headache..." _He sighed lightly and nodded. "So...is this why you're all here?"

Some nodded and the one with black long hair said "I was forced to come, so don't get used to it you brat..."

"Aww, Vinny..." Sora snickered some... "Thanks for coming though..."

Sora looked around, and noticed that the people there truely loved him, even though Vincent had just said that.

Sora was looking around more, as he then stopped at someone in particular. "Kairi...?"

Kairi looked over to Sora and walked over to him. "Hi Sora..."

Sora smiled lightly..."Hi Kairi..."

Kairi then smiled..."Sora...look...i'm sorry for everything..."

Sora nodded. "It's alright Kairi...I understand...we weren't...just meant to be..."

Kairi nodded. "But...we still can be friends...right?"

Sora nodded. "Of course...i've known you for a long time Kairi, just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't stop talking to each other..."

Kairi giggled some and hugged Sora tightly. "Thanks Sora..."

Sora chuckled slightly and hugged back..."No problem..."

Riku watched them both with a smirk, hidden by a smile on his face. _"Yes...Kairi is finally out of my way..."_

For the rest of the day, they all talked, more family members came, gave Sora get well presents and were off. Sora then got out of the hospital the next day.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sora just got out of his mother's car. Aeris turned off her car and ran around quickly and held Sora. "Okay...come on Sora...just incase you don't fall unconscious again, i'll be watching you, are get some of your friends to...if I can't..."

Sora sighed, knowing that it'll be a busy week, and he wouldn't get much alone time.

He had just gotten back from the hospital, and was a bit tired. He was glad he left that place, because there was some weird guy throwing up every hour in the next room.

They both walked into their house, and smiled, Sora was relieved to be home, and alive...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review Responses:**

**WeIrDlOvEr1: **WERE IS MY SWEET! looks left and right Don't worry, it's meant to be confusing lol, it'll all clear up sooner...or later...lol

**You-Know-Who: **If it was Freddy Krugar, That would be scary, on many levels, lol

**SuperSaraMoon: **-snickers some- Maybe...

_**To my reviewers...**-Gives them each 1,000 Dollars-_

_**Please Review! **_


	8. Summer's End

**Kingdom Hearts: Dreamer**

**((DISCLAIMER))** I do not own anything saddly, but, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!

**((Warning)) **This Chapter... saddly, includes no yaoi what so ever! BUT, before you send the ebil pink fluffeh bunnies at me, I shall write a chapter later on, just for your Yaoi fun and needs...o.o;; and maybe someone you'll all learn to hate, dying... maybe...

**((Pairings)) **

**((Characters)) **Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Erika, Cid

**((Original Characters)) **Erika

**((Before the Story starts))**

**Danny:** People, don't forget, ALL of Sora's dreams come true, and the one's that don't, are just things that COULD'VE happened, but life took another course.

**Sora: **Thank god, that just means I didn't have to go threw all that horrible stuff!

**Danny:** hehe...and you're supposed to be the main character --;

**Chuba-Kun: **w00 I finally get my name on the list!

**Danny: **o.o alright...

**Chuba-Kun: **oh, just...nevermind me

**Danny: **alright, then I won't

**Chuba-Kun:** --;

**Danny: **Anyways, On to the story!

**((Notes))**

**Ch. 1- **Sora had a dream about a boy named Riku. Sora took his dog out for a walk, saw his 2 best friends doing something, got "pissed." He called them names, ran off, and cried in the Park.

**Ch. 2- **Sora became friends with Riku. Sora has a dinner party coming up. Aeris cares for her son? lol...

**Ch. 3-** The dinner party starts, and halfway through, Sora gets tired. He goes up to his room to take a nap and has a dream. He wakes up and finds himself hungry. All he sees left are a couple of turkey sandwhiches. Right when he's about to eat a sandwhich, the doorbell rang, giving him deja vu...or he thought...It turns out to be Riku at the door, telling them, that his Step Mother, Paine, was Murdered...-gasp!-

**Ch. 4-** Riku kisses Sora in the shower, Sora has a mysterious dream...

**Ch. 5-** Riku video tapes Kairi cheating on Sora, with Edgar and Sabin. Sora sees the tape, and breaks up with Kairi, after finding out, Kairi's little Secret.

**Ch. 6-** Sora's dreams start coming true, aswell as Sora's little nightmares. As Sora is running, out of the dream, someone is following him, and it isn't Riku.

**Ch. 7-** Sora has a really weird dream, that would've happened if he didn't pass out in the rain. Part of Ch. 6 was also a part of the dream. Sora woke up in the hospital later on, and is now home again, and perfectly fine.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: Summer's End**

"SORA!" A voice called out from a floor under.

"SORA WAKE UP!" Aeris shot out. "Or you'll be late to school!"

Sora sighed, it had been almost a month since his last dream and his last visit to the doctors. Everything had been great ever since Sora stopped having his dreams. Sora spent almost every day with Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. Yes, Sora did make up with them. It all happened when Sora realized he liked Riku more then a friend. Sora understood that Tidus and Wakka truely liked each other, and were meant for each other, so he should just let them do whatever they wanted.

Today was the first day of school, Sora's gonna be a Junior, and so is everyone else. Even though Riku was the oldest, he started school a year late. Another School Year, another Drama, is what Sora thought everytime he advanced a grade.

Sora then got out of bed eventually and started to get dressed.

Sora then ran down the stairs wearing: Baggy Jean Shorts, A Black Shirt, Black Sneakers, and had his hair in it's normal condition.

Sora ran out of the door, saying good bye to his mom.

As Sora got onto his porch, he saw that Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka, were all standing there waiting for him. "Hurry Up!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Geeze Sora, you're slower then my grandma!" Kairi shot out, afraid that she'd be late on her first day.

"Whatever you guys, let's just go before we actually are late..." Riku said, sighing lightly.

"I'm wit' him brodda..." Wakka pointed to Riku, and everyone agreed.

Sora smiled greatly, everything was just...perfect...

They all walked to school happily, and made it to their home rooms right before the bell rang.

Sora was glad to see that all of his friends were in his homeroom. There were also a few new people at the school this year.

Their homeroom teacher came in and told them all to shut up and listen to the morning announcements.

"Excuse Me, Mr. Cid..." A girl walked into the classroom. She had on a white tanktop and a black short skirt on, with black high heeled boots on. Her long black hair hung down to her waist, as her blue eyes sparkled slightly.

Cid looked over to the girl that walked into the room, and grinned slightly. "Yes, I am him, what do you want?"

"I...I'm uhm..new here..." She said a bit shyly, but Sora and Riku saw right through the act, she was a suck up, a bitch, the girl they'd all grow to hate.

"And what's your name, my dear?" Cid said in a lustful tone. The girl smiled lightly. "Erika Omira"

"Well Erika...you can take your seat...right next to..." Sora looked at Cid, and noticed an empty seat diagnol from him. Sora's eyes widened, as he hoped Cid wouldn't do- Sora was already to late. Cid gave Erika the seat near him. Riku was right behind her, Kairi to her left, Selphie to Kairi's left, Tidus to Sora's left, and Wakka to Tidus's left. They were all bunched up in the corner, Sora to Riku's left, and Riku being the one in the corner.

They all shot her a glare, and she knew it. Erika just looked straight ahead, not paying attention to them. In their homeroom, everyone had a reason to believe, that Sora and his friends were the "cool" group. Sora didn't like being placed into a social group, but hey, he wasn't complaining, atleast him and his friends were popular.

After the announcements were over, the bell rang, and they all walked to first period. Only Riku, Selphie, and Kairi, were in Sora's 1st period class, English. Then for 2nd period, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, were in his Science Class. Riku and Tidus were in his 3rd period Technology Class. Riku, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Erika, and Kairi, were all in his 4th period Social Studies Class. Then they all had lunch. PE for 6th period, only having Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka, in his class. Then 7th period they had Math, only Riku, and...Erika, were in this class. For 8th period Study Hall, almost everyone was that class. Then the last period of the day, which was Drivers Ed/Learning, Riku, Tidus, and Kairi, were in that class. That was the end of the first day of school for Sora. He didn't even care about meeting new people. Sora couldn't believe that he could actually spend the school year with his friends. He knew he'd enjoy this year, or so he thought.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review Responses:**

**Ayeshagirl: **w00 someone loves this story! -throws you a box o' chocolates or whatever you like!

**SuperSaraMoon: **If you kill me, who's going to continue the story...? O.o;

_**To my reviewers...**-Gives them each a Riku and Sora kissing, Plushie Doll-_

_**Note- I also quit my job a couple days ago, and I had writers block, so this chappy might be like...short and such, but I promise i'll start making them bigger! Anyways, I am now jobless, so I have more time, and more time, means...More Updating! ...and ya'know...that lovely thing that Author's love to see...Reviews Please Review!**_


	9. Her first day, Her first chance

**Kingdom Hearts: Dreamer**

**((DISCLAIMER))** Must I really say it?

**Chuba-Kun:** Danny doesn't own shit!

**Danny:** Gee, thanks -glare-

**((Warning)) **Maybe Yaoi, Maybe Lemon, Maybe a lil fluff? you'll have to see! lol

**((Pairings)) **

**((Characters)) **Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Erika, Cloud

**((Original Characters)) **Erika

**((Before the Story starts))**

**Danny:** Okay, I had writers block, but thats now gone, since I had a dream that I wrote the 9th chapter, and when I opened up my computer, I realized it was a dream, so I decided to write it, lol.

**Sora: **...

**Danny:** anyways, sorry for not updating in a bit, Some of the stories I have been reading have updated, and 2 of them dealing with STD's, made me feel like being a bit mean to mine, though, I don't think I want to give any of the characters an STD, only if you want a side character to have one!

**Chuba-Kun: **hehe...can I have an STD?

**Danny: **O.o NO!

**Chuba-Kun: **you're mean --;

**Danny: **I know, I know

**((Notes))**

**Ch. 1- **Sora had a dream about a boy named Riku. Sora took his dog out for a walk, saw his 2 best friends doing something, got "pissed." He called them names, ran off, and cried in the Park.

**Ch. 2- **Sora became friends with Riku. Sora has a dinner party coming up. Aeris cares for her son? lol...

**Ch. 3-** The dinner party starts, and halfway through, Sora gets tired. He goes up to his room to take a nap and has a dream. He wakes up and finds himself hungry. All he sees left are a couple of turkey sandwhiches. Right when he's about to eat a sandwhich, the doorbell rang, giving him deja vu...or he thought...It turns out to be Riku at the door, telling them, that his Step Mother, Paine, was Murdered...-gasp!-

**Ch. 4-** Riku kisses Sora in the shower, Sora has a mysterious dream...

**Ch. 5-** Riku video tapes Kairi cheating on Sora, with Edgar and Sabin. Sora sees the tape, and breaks up with Kairi, after finding out, Kairi's little Secret.

**Ch. 6-** Sora's dreams start coming true, aswell as Sora's little nightmares. As Sora is running, out of the dream, someone is following him, and it isn't Riku.

**Ch. 7-** Sora has a really weird dream, that would've happened if he didn't pass out in the rain. Part of Ch. 6 was also a part of the dream. Sora woke up in the hospital later on, and is now home again, and perfectly fine.

**Ch. 8-** First day of school, they figure out their classes, and a few new characters are introduced!

((Okay, I have planned out the story so far, it will go up to the 12th chapter, unless I get people asking for more. Right now at this moment, this story will end in at the 12th chapter. I'm still thinking if I should even reveal the black figured thing, or not. Most of you probably already know if you had read carefully. Anyways, I already know how this story is going to end, and i'm not sure you'd all like it, only hint i'd give ya, is look at the title. I won't tell you if you are right or wrong, i'll only leave you with your suspicions if you even care...))

I hope you all like this chapter!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: Her first day, Her first chance...**

It was the second day of school, usually people would call it the first, because no one ever did anything on the actual first day. Today was the day that everyone usually got to know the new kids...although, some new kids are the kids people wish they never met...

Me and Riku have just met this girl yesterday, and I have already hated her. Everyone already hated her, she was to clingy and well, you'll find out...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Riku-Chan..." A very hyperactive girl whined out, attached to Riku's arm.

Riku sighed at the name and looked over, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could come over your house today!" She had said excitedly.

Riku sighed, "Erika, i've only known you for a day, and well, i'm already going to my friend's house after school..."

Erika had pouted and then glared slightly. "Who's house?"

Riku smiled and pointed to his left, "Sora's"

Erika turned and looked at Sora, who happened to be talking to Kairi, Selphie, and Tidus, ignoring Erika.

Erika then looked back to Riku. "What, is he your gay lover or something?"

Riku just smirked slightly, "Will be soon..."

Erika's eyes widened as she mumbled something under her breath, "not if I could help it..."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sora was walking down the halls, and Erika approached him. "Hey Sora..."

Sora blinked, trying to remember the girls name.."Hi E...rika..."

Erika smiled slightly, "Riku told me to tell you that he couldn't make it to your house after school today. I don't know why though, something about this girl friend..."

Sora's eyes widened slightly, Riku had a girlfriend? "Oh, well, i'll just talk to him later..."

"Oh no, you can't, I mean, he told me that he wasn't going to be able to hang or talk for a bit..."

Sora nodded. "Alright..." Sora was confused slightly. Erika just smirked and ran off.

Kairi, who had been walking next to Sora, poked him in the side slightly. "Are you sure that she was telling the truth...I mean, don't you like Riku?"

Sora's eyes widened and nodded at Kairi, "Yeah, I like Riku a lot..."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Riku!" Erika had yelled, running up behind him in the halls, on the other side of the school. (How does this girl know exactly where they both are? -snicker-)

Riku had been walking with Wakka, and Tidus. Riku looked over to Erika, and sighed slightly, "What now..."

"I just ran into Sora, and he said that he talked to his mother and she said they were having company over...So that you couldn't come over today..."

Riku just blinked some, not sure if that story was complete truth, or complete bullshit. "Oh...well...alright..."

"So...I was thinking, since you and Sora can't hang out today, would you like to hang out with me today?"

Riku blinked some and nodded slightly, "Sure...I guess..."

Erika felt like screaming, but had calmed down. "YE-I mean, great, i'll see you at...Destiny Resturaunt?"

Riku blinked some, wasn't Destiny Resturaunt were people took their dates, as in, a date...

"Uhm...sure I guess..." The hell was Riku going to pay for this girl.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Selphie ran up to Sora and started to say a whole lot of stuff, very fast. Sora blinked some and tried to stop selphie, all he could hear were, Riku, Erika, DATE!

"SELPHIE! STOP SCREAMING! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Sora grabbed Selphie's shoulders, and tried to stop her.

Selphie calmed down slightly. "You know how you like Riku?" Sora shrugged slightly. "Well, you also know how you two were supposed to hang out after school?"

Sora blinked some, he had told Selphie his plans after school, during homeroom. "What are you getting at? Riku couldn't make it..."

"Oh, but he could make his date with Erika?"

Sora's eyes widened greatly "W-What!"

Selphie nodded "Riku and Erika are going to the Destiny Resturaunt...I was walking down the same hall as them, and I over heard them talking..."

Sora felt like killing Riku and...Erika...

Selphie leaned in and hugged Sora, "I'm so sorry Sora..."

Sora nodded and hugged back, "Thanks for telling me Selph..."

Selphie smiled at him and then looked over to Kairi. "I have an idea..."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Riku had walked into the resturaunt, to see the richest people of Destiny Islands, dinning here.

Riku was immediately greeted by a waiter. "Hello, you must be Riku, your girlfriend is down the hall, to the left, go through that section and then enter the right room.

Riku's eyes widened, as first someone knew who he was, and second of all...girlfriend? "I'm not interested in her...I like Guys..." Riku smirked, the greeter's eyes widening slightly.

Riku just went into the directions the guy had told him, when he entered his room, he saw Erika, wearing a very sluttish dress. It was a black low-cut dress, and didn't even have straps on, it also was cut on the sides, and had strings cross hatching the two pieces of cloth together, at her sides, showing off a lot of her skin.

Riku just sighed slightly, wanting to get this over with, and sat down.

"Hello Erika..." Riku sighed, wishing that he said no, awhile ago.

Erika smiled with some victory in it. "Hello Riku..."

"Erika...why did you tell that greeter I was your boy friend..." Riku said with a glare.

"Oh silly, cause if you're not, you will be soon..." Erika said, a few giggles errupting, while Riku just looked at the girl, and just felt like charging at her and punching the shit out of her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

3 figures of people wearing black, with some style walked into Destiny Resturaunt.

"Step 1, accomplished, we entered the resturaunt..." Selphie had looked over to Sora and Kairi. They both thought it was a stupid idea, but hey, Sora wanted to see what Riku was up to, Kairi wanted some excitement, and Selphie seemed to plan this whole thing out in a matter of seconds.

Sora was wearing a black tight tanktop, black finger-cut gloves, and black leather pants, with a chain on the side, with black shoes on. Kairi was wearing a black leather skirt, with a leather tanktop that also had no straps on it, with black stalkings and black high heeled, boots, that came up to her knee.

Selphie was earing a black dress, which had two straps, going around her neck. The two straps were tied behind her neck, and her dress was cut very short. Around her chest, was a big circle, revealing the middle of her chest, and some part of her boobs. On the bottom part of her dress, was a somewhat long slit, revealing some of her leg. She had on high heeled sandals, that looked very weird. They had straps all over, and were black, with a crystal clear heel.

Sora's hair had been the same, since he really couldn't change it. Kairi had her hair all hairsprayed down, but also had the hair come down a bit spikey, and lift towards the bottom. Selphie had her hair straight down, and made it curl in, somewhat. Her hair also hid one of her eyes.

They all walked up but were stopped by the greeter. The greeter smirked, "You must be the kid who isn't allowed to be in here..." The greeter said looking to Sora. "As I remember correctly, The boy with silver long hair, and very hot body was allowed in, direct him to my table..." He repeated the words of Erika's. "But, the boy with chesnut brown hair that seemed to have its own style, and either 1 or 2 girls with him, one of them being a red head, the other being a brunette, are not allowed in or disturb us..."

Sora, Kairi, and Selphie's eyes widened. "What the...Who said that..."

"The girl who had payed a fortune for tonight..." Said the greeter, "So I cannot let you in...now leave before I call security.

The 3 teens backed off slightly and started to talk. The nodded slightly and Kairi walked up to the greeter, holding Selphie's hands. Kairi wrapped one leg around the guys waist, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Selphie was rubbing all over the guys body, hitting some of his sensual spots. "Oh, will you please let us in..." She looked over to his name tag. "Cloud..."

Cloud just smirked, "Oh you are so barking up the wrong tree..." He pushed the two girls off of him and told them to get out. The 3 teens huddled up once again, the two girls looked to Sora, and winked, Sora knew what he had to do.

Sora walked up to the guy and leaned in, pressing his lips against the guy's own. Cloud's eyes widened greatly, as he blushed deeply. Out of the blue, a snapshot could be heard. Sora pulled off, as he had a slight smirk on his face. He was pulling away, but caught up with the man's eyes. That man...his eyes...are just like...mine...

For a second...Sora thought he was looking at himself...

"Sora we got it!" Sora snapped out of his thoughts and went back to his friends. Cloud blinked some "Got what..."

Kairi and Selphie smirked showing the camera in their hands. "We will show everyone if you don't let us in..."

Cloud's eyes widened, "You wouldn't..."

The girls smirked, as Sora was caught up in thoughts. "We would..." Selphie had said, smirking at victory.

Cloud glared at them in defeat and told them were to go. The girls smirked and grabbed Sora, "Come on..." As they were leaving Cloud, Sora looked back at Cloud, Cloud looking at Sora...there was an odd connection...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Erika was slightly rubbing Riku's foot, so he moved a bit to the side. "What are you doing..."

"I like you a lot..." Erika just replied. "Well I don't like you..." Riku had said, a bit to harshly.

Erika just glared, "To bad, i'm going to have you, if I want you, no matter what..." Riku just glared even more at her, giving her somewhat a death glare, "Check Please..."

Erika's eyes widened, as she quickly moved to the other, pressing her lips against Riku's.

Riku tried pushing her off, but she wouldn't get off. That's when he heard a few gasps.

Erika and Riku turned to see who it was.

"S-Sor.." Riku's eyes were widened greatly. "Sora..." Erika had smirked, what better timing to have the boy intrude?

Sora had tears in his eyes, "I can't believe you Riku...how could you do this to me!" Sora had shot out, crying a whole lot. The whole room, seemed to stop eatting and direct their attention towards the teens.

Riku started to studder, he had no clue what to do. "Sora...I can explain..."

"Explain what, you go and tell Erika to tell me that you can't hang out with me, and then go and take this bitch out on a date, no Riku, you can't explain..."

Kairi and Selphie were shocked, they knew Riku was on a date, but didn't know they were going to kiss or something.

"I can't believe you Riku...I like you a lot, and you go and..." Sora clentched his fist. "Let's go Kairi and Selphie..."

The girls nodded, and the three of them walked away.

Riku held out his hand "S-Sora..."

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _

The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,

Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

**Artist: Utada Hikaru  
Song: Simple And Clean**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review Responses:**

**Riko-Chan: **You'd love having Math with Riku, wouldn't ya...I think we all would -grins- lol, thanks for the reviews, and YOU BETTER UPDATE YOUR STORY TO!

**Prideful Knite: **Lol, I know why you don't like that name...-snickers-

_**To my reviewers...**-Gives them each a stack load of KH plushies-_


	10. Her Second Day, Her Second Chance

**Kingdom Hearts: Dreamer**

**((DISCLAIMER))** fui fui fui I do not own kingdom hearts or anything besides Erika o.o;;

**((Warning)) **Contains a bit of...just read it :)

**((Pairings)) **Sora/Riku

**((Characters)) **Erika, Riku, Sora, Selphie, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Jecht, Aeris

**((Original Characters)) **Erika

**((Before the Story starts))**

**Danny:** Only one review for that chapter...so sad...

**Sora: **Yeah...just means no one reads your dumb story...

**Danny:** -.-;

**Sora: **Eheheheh...

**Danny: **Anyways...on with the story!

**((Notes))**

**Ch. 1- **Sora had a dream about a boy named Riku. Sora took his dog out for a walk, saw his 2 best friends doing something, got "pissed." He called them names, ran off, and cried in the Park.

**Ch. 2- **Sora became friends with Riku. Sora has a dinner party coming up. Aeris cares for her son? lol...

**Ch. 3-** The dinner party starts, and halfway through, Sora gets tired. He goes up to his room to take a nap and has a dream. He wakes up and finds himself hungry. All he sees left are a couple of turkey sandwhiches. Right when he's about to eat a sandwhich, the doorbell rang, giving him deja vu...or he thought...It turns out to be Riku at the door, telling them, that his Step Mother, Paine, was Murdered...-gasp!-

**Ch. 4-** Riku kisses Sora in the shower, Sora has a mysterious dream...

**Ch. 5-** Riku video tapes Kairi cheating on Sora, with Edgar and Sabin. Sora sees the tape, and breaks up with Kairi, after finding out, Kairi's little Secret.

**Ch. 6-** Sora's dreams start coming true, aswell as Sora's little nightmares. As Sora is running, out of the dream, someone is following him, and it isn't Riku.

**Ch. 7-** Sora has a really weird dream, that would've happened if he didn't pass out in the rain. Part of Ch. 6 was also a part of the dream. Sora woke up in the hospital later on, and is now home again, and perfectly fine.

**Ch. 8-** First day of school, they figure out their classes, and a few new characters are introduced!

**Ch. 9-** Erika puts some of her plans to effect, as Sora catches Riku kissing her.

I dedicate this chapter for all the people who were victimized from Hurricane Katrina...-moment of piece- anyways...on with the story!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: Her Second Day, Her Second Chance...**

Three black figures were walking down a street, rain had come unexpectedly and started to drench them down.

They didn't seem to care, they walked as slow as they wanted to, rain or not.

Sora had his hands over his face, crying slightly, sniffing slightly aswell.

Kairi and Selphie were patting his back and rubbing his back to give him comfort.

Sora sniffed loudly and lifted his face, looking up at the dark sky. The rain was splashing against his face as his eyes just stared at the full moon that happened to be out.

"I-I can't believe he would do that..." Sora had finally said...still looking at the sky, the rain calming down a bit.

Kairi and Selphie looked at Sora, not knowing what to say.

Sora didn't want them to say anything, he just wanted someone to listen and to be there for him.

"I like Riku a lot...and I thought he liked me to...I can't believe...that he would..." Sora clentched his teeth and looked down, his eyes closing tightly, his fist shaking.

"UGH!" Sora screamed out.

"Why did he have to lie to me...why couldn't he just come up to me and tell me he was going out on a date with that bitch Erika...He didn' have to go and tell Erika to tell me he couldnt' come over..."

Sora sighed slightly. "I hate this feeling...you know what...why am I being such a girl..."

Selphie and Kairi opened their eyes slightly. "You're not Sora..." They both said.

"I am...I know...let's all go over to my house, get dried up and watch a few movies...i'll call up Tidus and Wakka to come over, and we'll all have a sleep over?"

Kairi and Selphie's eyes widened with happiness.

"Can I go home and get a few of my things?" Kairi had said, Selphie agreed.

"Sure...just meet up at my house later on...If anything, I need to keep Riku off my mind..."

Sora and the other two girls had seperated, Kairi running to her house, which seemed to be very close to Sora's, and Selphie following Kairi. Selphie was going to sleep over Kairi's that day, so she already had packed a few things. Sora had went into his house, Aeris running up to him. "Sora...where have you been?"

Sora just sighed. "I was out...hey mom, Kairi, Selphie are gonna come over and sleep over, you think I can invite Tidus and Wakka to?"

Aeris's eyes showed affection as she smiled warmly. "Sure Sora...i'll order pizza after you call Tidus and Wakka..."

Sora smiled slightly and hugged his mom, who didn't seem to care that Sora was soaking wet. "OH! If Riku calls, or a girl named Erika, tell them that me and the gang are having fun, and they aren't allowed to come!" Sora said with glea and went off to pick up the phone.

Aeris couldn't help but chuckle slightly and walked off into the kitchen.

Sora picked up the phone and dialed Tidus's house. Jecht picked up and said "Hello?"

"Hello, Is Tidus there?"

"Yeah...who's callin'?"

"Sora..."

"Oh, hey Sora, hold up, Wakka's over to, lemme get them for ya' alright?"

"Alright..." Sora had leaned against the wall and waited for Tidus or Wakka to pick up the phone.

He slowly closed his eyes, remembering what happened earlier on that day. He got deep into his thoughts when some loud piercing sound broke his thoughts. "SORA! HEY!"

Sora had chuckled slightly, cringing from the loud sound that broke his thoughts. "Hey Tidus..."

"What's up Sora?"

"Well I was wondering if you and Wakka could sleep over? Kairi and Selphie are sleeping over to, My mom's ordering pizza, and we were wondering if you wanted to come over aswell?"

Tidus started to jump around, "Hold on! Let me ask Wakkie!"

Sora nodded, "Kay..." Sora could hear Tidus yelling to Wakka if he wanted to sleep over at Sora's, Wakka said yes, and then Tidus screamed out to his dad if he could sleep over, and then heard Tidus come back onto the phone. "Yeah, want us to come over now?"

"Sure..." Sora said, even happier now.

"Alright...hey, me and Wakkie are gonna go to the Island Blockbuster and get a movie for the sleep over, so we'll be there in a few."

"Alright, see ya Tidus..."

"See ya Sora!"

They both hung up the phone, and Sora had wondered what was taking Selphie and Kairi so long. Knowing them, they were probably packing a trailer just for the night.

"Mom you can use the phone now!" Sora yelled towards the kitchen.

"Alright hun..." Aeris replied picking up the phone and calling Dominoes.

Sora then ran up the stairs and walked into his room. He turned off the light and then lifted his shirt off of his body and threw it on the floor. He then took off leather pants and threw them to the side, he took off everything else, and then walked to his bathroom. He turned on the water, and quickly jumped in. About 5 minutes later, he got out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked into his room.

He looked over to his door which was closed and locked. His eyes were showing confusion, as he thought aloud. "Didn't I keep my door open..."

He heard something move and quickly looked in its way, to see a fallen stuffed teddy bear. "Kairi, Selphie, you can cut it out now!" Sora had yelled out slightly, accusing his two friends.

He heard something again, near his door and saw it was another stuffed animal. He then turned around and screamed loudly seeing someone right infront of him.

Before anyone could hear Sora's scream, the person had grabbed Sora and wrapped his hand around his mouth. "Shh, Sora, it's alright, calm down...alright?"

Sora's fear calmed down as he looked at the person in the eyes, he could never forget those eyes. Sora could feel his mouth being released, and quickly questioned the other. "What the hell are you doing here..." He glared at the other.

"After the..incident...I ran out of the resturaunt, leaving that bitch behind, I then came through your window and closed the door and locked it when you were in the shower."

Sora looked at the other as if he was crazy. "What the hell...get out Riku..."

Riku glared at him, "No..."

Sora glared even more, "Riku get out of here and go with that bitch Erika..."

Riku glared more then Sora did, "I don't even like her, I like someone else..."

"Oh, then why don't you go and lie to me, then kiss the other bitch..."

"Fine...Sora...I hate you..." Riku replied bluntly.

Sora's eyes widened, "W-What?"

Riku leaned in and pressed his lips against Sora's, Sora's eyes widened, as he was wondering what the other was doing.

Riku pushed Sora on his bed, taking off his shirt. He then layed Sora down, pressing his lips against Sora's own.

Riku's clothed groin, rubbed against Sora's toweled member, both of their arousals growing by the second.

Riku then rubbed Sora's sides with his right hand, as his left hand play with Sora's right pink nub.

Sora let out a slight groan, his eyes glossening a bit. Before he knew it Riku was already unbuckling his pants, Sora groaning out to Riku that he couldn't.

Riku insisted and Sora had tried to push him off. "Riku...what are you doing..."

"I'm just doing what you said...Lie to the person that I like...and then kiss them..."

Sora's eyes widened slightly. "You mean that...I...you...You like me?"

Riku nodded and Sora blushed deeply, the door was kicked open by Selphie and Tidus wearing ninja outfits, "SORA!"

Sora and Riku sent their attention towards the two ninjas who busted open Sora's door. "What the fuck?" was both of their replys.

Tidus pulled down his mask, eyes widened. "Whoah...uhh..."

Selphie grinned and giggled, "Riku and Sora..kissing on the bed...K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first off the cloths, then comes the condom, then comes the ramming into the Uke boi!"

Selphie then ran down the stairs giggling, screaming that Sora and Riku were getting it on. Sora hadn't realized they had been kissing for nearly 20 minutes, the Pizza had already arrived, and everyone was already downstairs.

Tidus smirked, "If you guys ever want to get it on, me and Wakkie would love to join you guys..." Sora dulled his eyes and Riku smirked, wrapping his arm around Sora's waist, and pulling him in protectively. Sora meeped and blushed looking down.

The three boys went downstairs, and everyone looked at Sora and Riku grinning, even Aeris. After a whole lot of giggling and making fun of the two, they all sat down in their sleeping bags and watched the 3 ninjas, ate pizza, and fell asleep.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yes...I want him dead...He looks like a young teenage boy with brown hair and blue eyes, he's short and, well, you'll know him when you see him..."

"Yes...I want him terminated..." A women said, her cell phone against her ear.

The women hung up the phone with a smirk on her face.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review Responses:**

**Daniel: **How many times have I told you about the whole: Larxene shall not be evil, thing, lol. Plus, Sora was schocked, he thinks Riku lied to him, and went of kissing that girl. Sora only kissed Cloud for a second, as blackmail, because Selphie and Kairi told him to. Lol, No. 1 Critisizer -.-;

_**To my reviewer...**-Gives him anything he wants.-_


	11. Another Day, Another Chance

**Kingdom Hearts: Dreamer**

**((DISCLAIMER))** Ehh I'm not even going to say this anymore.

**((Warning)) **This chapter may include death.

**((Pairings)) **Ehh i'm thinking of taking this out so no one really gets an idea on what happens before hand! -grin-

**((Characters)) **I think i'm gonna take this out to...

**((Original Characters)) **Erika, (Maybe this to)

**((Before the Story starts))**

**Danny: **Sorry for the long update, I had this huge writers block, and well...ehh the only inspiration right now is my music lol...and please review! -sad face-

**((Notes))**

**Ch. 1- **Sora had a dream about a boy named Riku. Sora took his dog out for a walk, saw his 2 best friends doing something, got "pissed." He called them names, ran off, and cried in the Park.

**Ch. 2- **Sora became friends with Riku. Sora has a dinner party coming up. Aeris cares for her son? lol...

**Ch. 3-** The dinner party starts, and halfway through, Sora gets tired. He goes up to his room to take a nap and has a dream. He wakes up and finds himself hungry. All he sees left are a couple of turkey sandwhiches. Right when he's about to eat a sandwhich, the doorbell rang, giving him deja vu...or he thought...It turns out to be Riku at the door, telling them, that his Step Mother, Paine, was Murdered...-gasp!-

**Ch. 4-** Riku kisses Sora in the shower, Sora has a mysterious dream...

**Ch. 5-** Riku video tapes Kairi cheating on Sora, with Edgar and Sabin. Sora sees the tape, and breaks up with Kairi, after finding out, Kairi's little Secret.

**Ch. 6-** Sora's dreams start coming true, aswell as Sora's little nightmares. As Sora is running, out of the dream, someone is following him, and it isn't Riku.

**Ch. 7-** Sora has a really weird dream, that would've happened if he didn't pass out in the rain. Part of Ch. 6 was also a part of the dream. Sora woke up in the hospital later on, and is now home again, and perfectly fine.

**Ch. 8-** First day of school, they figure out their classes, and a few new characters are introduced!

**Ch.9-** Erika puts some of her plans to effect, as Sora catches Riku kissing her.

**Ch.10-** Some action between Riku and Sora, Riku confesses his love to Sora and Sora has a slumber party.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11: Another Day, Another Chance...**

"Sora!" The boy opened his eyes, to only hear rain, and only saw darkness. _"W-Where am I?"_

"SORA! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" The boy shook his head to the screams. _"W-Who...is that?"_

"SORA!" The boys eyes widened greatly as he recognized the voice. "R-Riku?"

"SORA! PLEASE! SOMEONE...IS..." Sora quickly spoke as he walked down a dark alley, only hearing rain on the other phone line. The brunette was soaking wet as he walked down an alley way. He was wearing a sleeveless blue belly shirt and jeans. His hair was completely down from the hard rain. "Riku, what's going on?"

"Sora..." Riku tried to calm down..."Listen to me...someone is.." At that second the phone got caught off. All Sora could hear was the operator in the backround. Sora quickly hung up and called Riku back, all he got was a busy signal. He hung up and tried to call him back again. A black figure emerged, standing up straight, only about 20 feet away from him. The figure took a step closer. Sora couldn't hear it due to the rain. Another busy signal.

Sora was getting worried now, and nervous on what happened to Riku. He was to blind to notice he was the one in danger, and not Riku.

Another step closer...

_"Please be okay Riku..." _Sora shivered slightly as the rain grew colder and colder, he could see his own breath.

Another step closer...

Another busy signal...

The figure was now 5 feet away from Sora. It just stood there. Sora called Riku once more and...finally, it started to ring. Riku eagerly picked up and he heard his name being called out. "S..ra!" Riku was breaking up, but atleast he could hear him.

"Riku...what's wrong!" Sora said out of worry.

All he heard was Riku's muffling. "B-h-nd -ou..."

Sora blinked some not really being able to hear him, something was interfering their call. "What Riku, I can't hear you!"

The black figure lifted it's hand and grabbed something from it's back, it slowly pulled out a long thick sword.

"S-ra! L--k -ehind yo-u!"

"Lk ehindyou?" Sora was trying to listen as hard as he could, his heart beat growing faster and faster. At that second a perfect signal came out of no where and there was no interference. "SORA! LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Riku screamed out. Sora's eyes widened, as he could feel a cold breeze just swipe against the back of his neck, as if a ghost was breathing behind him.

Sora slowly turned around, fear in his eyes. He heard only Riku screaming to Sora to run. Sora just stood there staring at...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A boy rubbed his eyes slightly, all he could hear was a movie in the backround. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was in his home and had fallen asleep, a pizza in a plate right infront of him. His eyes widened as he quickly got up...

His heart beat was beating fast. Sora was wearing boxer shorts and a blue belly sleeveless shirt.

Sora was breathing fast as he looked around..."Oh thank god...that was only a dream..." He calmed down lightly, he then turned off the movie and the tv, and then slowly started to go back into his sleeping bag. He then started to talk to himself, almost in a whisper as the other's were all asleep. "I haven't had a dream like that...in...a very...long...long..time..." Sora slowly closed his eyes as he remembered seeing something empty. His eyes shot open as he quickly leaned up and looked around. He looked at everyone sleeping, and when he looked towards Riku's sleeping bag, Riku, wasn't there.

"Riku?" Sora started to get nervous again. He slowly got out of his sleeping bag and hoped that Riku just went to the bathroom or get a drink or something. He walked into his kitchen and noticed it was completely empty. Sora then walked around his house looking for Riku but didn't see him anywhere. Without thinking he quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on. He put on socks and his white shoes as he then ran out of the door, closing it behind him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Riku, Riku, Riku...why are you resisting Riku?" A girl had a smirk on her face, topped off with a grin.

Riku muffled out a few words, he had a cloth tied around his mouth, with tape over it. He tried to move but was tied up to a chair with many ropes. He stared at the woman who had done this to him. "Mnhwhy..." Was all that came out of his mouth.

She grinned even more and leaned closer to him. "Cause I want you...and when I want something, I get it...always..." She leaned in closer. "Even if it means that I have to kill anyone who gets in the way..." She had grown a wide smirk, only a few centimeters away from Riku's head.

Riku's eyes widened as he thought of what she meant..."S-sohrnmah...?" Her smirk grew even wider. Riku shot a glare and quickly shot his head up, knocking her right in the face, she fell back unconscious very easily. Riku wiggled a bit, trying to get out of the ropes. He moved back and forth, trying to cut part of the rope by the chair. After awhile he finally got lose and untapped his mouth and then got rid of the cloth. He glared down at the woman on the floor. "Bitch, i'll never be yours, I love Sora...not you..." He turned around and started to look for an exit so that he could leave. Right when he got to the exit, he put his hand on the knob, but heard a little click. He slowly turned his head around.

Riku gulped slightly, the woman had a gun up to his head, directly on his temple. Riku slowly opened his mouth. "If you shoot me, you won't ever have me..." Riku shot out. The woman smirked slightly, "Now, now, I can live with that...you won't die if you just sit back down and be a good little boy..." Riku sure as hell didn't want to die so he walked over to the chair and sat down. The woman then walked over to a window and looked out, watching something going on down below. Riku looked around the room. He saw a few weapons, some swords, guns and an odd looking blade. It was black and light blue, and looked like a giant key made out of some strong metal. Riku thought for a bit and then called the woman. "Hey...I give up...i'll be yours...alright?" Riku said looking down, and sighed. "Willingly..."

The woman smirked greatly and grew extremely happy, she threw the gun far away and jumped onto Riku, Riku stood up and hugged her tightly, he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Riku felt his back touch the key shaped weapon. The woman hadn't realized that Riku was moving back, she really didn't even care, until she felt Riku push her off of him. "Sorry babe...girls like you are the only reason i'm gay..." Riku smirked and twirled around the black and light blue keyblade. The woman was shocked and jumped back. "You ass...I was actually going to let you live..." She ran over to one of the doors and opened it. A few people walked into the big room they were in. One of them was a young woman with blonde hair. She was holding a whip and had an orange outfit. Another woman came out. She had on a weird looking outfit, and some odd crown. She elegantly walked next to the blonde woman and stood there staring coldly at Riku. Then a woman in a blue short skirt and tanktop looking outfit walked out. She had long brown hair and a few other odd accessories.

"All four of you girls are going to fight me?" Riku had a smirk on his face, he was underestimating the girls. "Erika you're crazy..."

Erika stepped forward and smirked. "Riku...meet Quistist..."

The blonde stepped forward with a cold glare on her face. "I can't believe you did that to those poor kids! You must be punished!" She shouted out at Riku and charged at him, whip in her hand. "What! What kids!" Riku dodged the woman's attack and saw the elegant woman charge at him. Erika spoke up, "Riku meet Edea..." She grinned even more. Edea then jumped up into the air and shot down many emerald like thorns at Riku. Riku dodged most of them and got lightly scraped by a few.

Erika spoke up once more, "Riku meet Lenne...", Without realizing it the last girl walked up behind him. "You shouldn't have done that to those poor kids...i'm sorry for doing this, but you must be punished..."

The woman then lifted up a microphone. Riku lifted a brow just staring at her. She then started to sing and out of the blue he heard music everywhere. His eye sight started to leave him, he got dizzy and started to feel himself grow unconscious. The next thing he knew, he had a whip around his neck and was pinned up against a wall with emerald spikes.

"What the...why are you guys doing this to me!" The three girls stood infront of Riku and Erika pushed herself infront of them. "Riku, don't tell me that you forgot, you killed all those poor children a few days ago. They were all playing on destiny island and you...how could you Riku..." Erika then faked a tear and the girls just stared at her. "ERIKA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU SLUT, WHORE, BITCH, GO TO HELL! I DIDN'T EVER KILL ANYONE!"

Erika smirked slightly, as the girls then walked infront of her, getting their weapons ready to finish off Riku. "Please..don't listen to her...she's lying...she's a whore, I would never kill a kid!" Riku shot out. The girls just smirked slightly, Erika grinning widely...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ehh I didn't know were to end this chapter, so I just decided to end it here...oh and the next chapter MIGHT be the last one...depending on how long it turns out to be...**

**I have a few endings in my head and some are good, most are bad. The main ending I have in my head might be the actual one...but you'll just have to wait...-snicker-**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW for INSPIRATION!**

**Review Responses:**

**Daniel: **Haha, I wonder if you're still going to be my number 1 criticiser -pout pout-

**sorastalker08: **Hehe Thanks! Yeah, I really don't get much Reviews -sigh sigh-

_**To my reviewers...**-Gives them each a Sora Clone-_


	12. Possible Reboot!

Hey all, it's me!

I stumbled upon my old FF account and truly missed my days on this site!

I was wondering if anyone still actually read my fan-fictions; anywho, if there are still some readers out there, please let me know if you'd like me to continue this story!

Until then! See ya 3


End file.
